The present invention relates to vehicle windows, and in particular, to systems and methods for adjusting vehicle window position.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Automobiles and other vehicles are common place in today's society. In the advent of technology, many automated functions have been integrated into the design of modern vehicles. For example, many cars have cruise control, temperature control, and automatic seat adjustment. Although a large number of newly built automotive vehicles come with electric windows, there has not been much advancement in automated window settings.
Changing the window position is still done with manual switches. This may be annoying and cumbersome when travelling in a vehicle with a group. For example, on a hot sunny day each passenger of the group may have their windows adjusted manually to their own preference. When the group arrives at their destination, the driver may either need to remind each passenger to roll up their window before he turns off the car, or may use a driver's manual switches to shut each window. On a hot day, he may wish to leave the windows partially open to keep the interior of the car from heating up.
Current systems and methods which may be implemented for adjusting the position of vehicle windows may have problems. Automating window movement may be problematic due to concerns for safety. An automated window may shut on a small child's hand, for example. Utilizing microprocessors and safety controls may solve the safety problem but may also create a high cost or a reliability concern in its place.
Thus, there is a need for improved automated vehicle window adjustment. The present invention solves these and other problems by providing systems and methods for adjusting vehicle window position.